Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson es el principal protagonista de The Originals. También era un personaje principal antagonista de The Vampire Diaries. Klaus es un hombre lobo y un vampiro Original, convirtiéndolo en el Híbrido Original. Klaus es el hijo biológico de Ansel y Esther Mikaelson, hijastro de Mikael, medio hermano menor de Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, y medio hermano mayor de Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson y Henrik Mikaelson. Sobrino de Dahlia y tío de un bebé que perdió Freya. Klaus también es el padre de Hope Mikaelson, a quien tuvo con Hayley Marshall, así como el padre adoptivo de Marcel Gerard. Klaus fue mencionado por primera vez en la temporada dos de The Vampire Diaries en Rose, durante una conversación entre Stefan Salvatore y Rose. Rose le advierte a Stefan sobre los vampiros Originales lo que lleva a Elena Gilbert a creer que Klaus es el vampiro más viejo de la historia. Por más de mil años, Klaus había intentado romper la maldición que habían puesto sobre él. El creó el mito de la maldición del sol y la luna con el fin de encontrar la piedra lunar y a una doppelgänger Petrova, ambos de los cuales eran necesarios para romper la maldición actual. Su objetivo era liberar su lado lobo para poder engendrar su propia especie de híbridos hombres lobo-vampiro. En 1492, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de romper la maldición cuando conoció a Katerina Petrova, una joven de Bulgaria, la última pieza necesaria para romper su maldición. Sin embargo, Katerina logró frustrar su plan de utilizarla en el sacrificio convirtiéndose en un vampiro. Por los 500 años siguientes Klaus buscó la manera de romper la maldición sin el doppelgänger, forzando a generaciones de brujas a ayudarlo. Durante esta búsqueda Klaus persiguió a su familia y la neutralizó. También cazaba a Katerina quien escapó de él llevándose consigo la piedra lunar. Al mismo tiempo Klaus huía de su padrastro Mikael. Además de su familia, durante la década de 1920, Klaus formó un fuerte vínculo y una relación fraternal con Stefan. Años después conoció a Caroline Forbes, una vampiresa, y comenzó a preocuparse por ella hasta que finalmente comenzó a enamorarse de ella y trató de ganarse su amor, después de tiempo de ser amigos. En Nueva Orleans tiene una relación de padre e hijo con Marcel con quien trabajaba gobernando Nueva Orleans hasta que descubrió su traición al traer a Mikael a Nueva Orleans. Reanudaron su amistad cuando Marcel salva a su hija y ahora trabajan juntos para derrotar a sus enemigos. Él también se preocupa por Camille O'Connell de quien se enamoró antes de que muriera. Klaus es ante todo un miembro de la Familia Mikaelson. Está conectado con una familia de la realeza de los hombres lobo, la Familia Labonair, a través de su hija. Love you Pre-Historia |-|Vida Humana= |-|1002= |-|1114 A.D.= |-|1359= 1359 De acuerdo con Elijah, Klaus había perdido mucha de su humanidad, ocultando su soledad con crueldad y enojo. |-|1492= Inglaterra Klaus fue un noble inglés durante finales del Siglo 15 cuando conoció a Katerina Petrova, la segunda doppelgänger cuya aparición estaba esperando desde hacía 500 años. Planeaba utilizarla en el ritual así que tenía que mantenerla entretenida hasta la luna llena, ella pudo descubrir el plan antes y pudo escapar, llevándose la piedra lunar con ella. Cuando huyó, encontró a una vampiresa llamada Rose, a quien engaño para que la convirtiera en vampiro, esto arruinó completamente el plan de Klaus para utilizar para romper la maldición. Después de que Katerina se convirtiera, Klaus asumió que la línea de su familia había acabado con ella y que su oportunidad de romper la maldición se había esfumado para siempre. Como venganza Klaus viajó a Bulgaria y asesinó a toda la familia de Katerina. |-|1500's= Copenhague, Dinamarca Fue mencionado por en Save My Soul que los hermanos Mikaelson residían en Copenhague en los años 1500s. |-|1702= Cádiz, España En 1702, la violencia de Kol en España llamó mucho la atención y atrajo a Mikael, directamente a la familia, quemando la ciudad en su despertar. Mientras las llamas se acercaban, Mikael decapitó al caballo de Klaus, Theo. Elijah y Klaus buscaron a Kol mientras Rebekah llevó al neutralizado Finn a bordo del barco para huir de Europa. Lo encontraron en una taberna donde bebía y se alimentaba de seres humanos sin cuidado. A pesar de las advertencias de la llegada de Mikael, él se negaba a huir. Cuando Klaus y Elijah insistieron, Kol intentó resistirse pero fue sometido por Elijah mientras Klaus sacaba una daga de ceniza de roble blanco y neutralizó exitosamente a Kol. Nueva Orleans |-|Siglo 18= 1700's |-|1800's= En algún momento de este siglo, Klaus se encontró con Rayna Cruz después de que ella regresara a Nueva Orleans. Ella aterrorizó el Barrio Francés y mató a muchos de sus mejores hombres, el poder de la cazadora lo puso nervioso. |-|1820= |-|1821= 1821 Klaus estaba celoso porque Marcellus se estaba acercando más a Elijah que a él. Sintiéndose sólo, le quitó la daga a su hermano mejor Kol, despertándolo para que tuviera algo de diversión con él. Los dos felizmente empezaron a causar caos alrededor de Nueva Orleans, incluso masacrando a todos los vecinos por diversión. Cuando Klaus reveló que elegiría a Marcellus sobre Kol, Kol se enojó mucho y amenazó con convertir a Marcellus en un vampiro. Klaus al darse cuenta de que su hermano era demasiado salvaje como para poder controlarlo apuñaló a Kol de nuevo. |-|1835= 1835 |-|1887= 1887 |-|1914= 1914 |-|1918= 1918 |-|1919= The Originals Temporada 1 Klaus llega a Nueva Orleans gracias a una carta de Katherine, que menciona a una bruja que tiene información que a él le resultaria interesante. Esto desemboca en el descubriendo que Hayely, su rollo de una noche, se encuentra embarazada y a que su antiguo protegido: Gerard, es el rey de Nueva Orleans. Como en el pasado esa fue su ciudad, esta decidido a retomarla, lo que hace que arrastre a sus dos hermanos a esa nueva lucha, mientras protege a Hayley, debido a que las brujas quieren a su hija nonata muerta, ya que traería la perdición de todas las brujas. Temporada 2 Con Hope ya nacida, y fuera del control de las brujas quienes se revelaron y lucharon en su contra, con los hombres lobos al mando y un antiguo enemigo cerca. Klaus se prepará para desatar su furia, y una vez conseguida, descubre que ambos padres estan de regreso. Esther busca que él vuelva a ser humano, y también cree erroneamente que su hija esta muerta. Descubre que Dalhia, su tia, vendrá a por su hija debido a que fue un antiguo pacto entre su madre y ella. Él termina uniendose a ella para poder eliminar a Hayley y Jackson quienes planean llevar a su hija lejos (convirtiendolos en lobo permanentemente, con la maldición), para luego eliminarla con la ayuda de sus hermanos y Freya, la hermana que creyó muerta. Esto lleva a que Elijah nunca le perdone por traicionar a Hayley y matar a su novia Gia. Temporada 3 Klaus esta viviendo en paz con su hija, hasta que un antiguo amigo viene de regreso, con la noticia de que existe una profecia que dice que él va a morir por culpa de las dos otras lineas (Tristan, Aurora- Elijah, Rebekah). Mientras que él intenta solucionar las cosas con Hayley, cuando ella vuelve a ser humana, y se lleva a su hija a vivir en frente de él, e intenta hacer las paces con Elijah. En flashbacks, vemos sus comienzos como un vampiro, se ve que él no era tan sádico, permitiendole vivir a Lucian, y preocupandose con él. Comienza un rollo romántico con Aurora, pero es descubierto por Lucien quien tenia sentimientos por ella, Klaus por error termina convirtiendolo. Relaciones Familia Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah y Niklaus son bastante cercanos, en el pasado ella incluso estuvó dispuesta a matar a su padre debido a los maltratos a los que le hacia sufrir Niklaus. Durante una temporada, Rebekah sintió resentimiento hacia su hermano debido a que no le permitia ser feliz, y planeo en su contra, para luego arrepentirse. Ella ha sido siempre incondicional a su lado, y Klaus, al darse cuenta de ello, decide darle su libertad, y la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah es el único que cree que Klaus aun merece ser salvado, siendo muy opuesto a él, es quien mantiene a Klaus con una especie de correa moral, dejandolo ser salvaje, pero no extralimitarse. Klaus lo considera la persona más cercana a él, y luego de la temporada 2, ambos hermanos estan bastante distanciados, con Klaus intentando ganar su perdon de regreso. Hasta que finalmente consigue el perdón de su más querido y cercano familiar, su hermano. Hope Mikaelson Hope es la hija de Klaus, y el ser al que sin duda él más quiere. Esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para protegerla, y sabe que la mejor oportunidad para ella es estar a su lado. Freya Mikaelson Klaus no tuvo demasiada relación con Freya cuando eran pequeños, ahora que ha regresado él comienza mostrandose demasiado desconfiado de ella, no considerandola realmente parte de la familia. En la temporada 3, se ve un acercamiento entre ambos, aunque él sigue tratandola distante, se ve que se preocupa un poco por ella. Kol Mikaelson † Kol es quien más se acerca a la verdadera personalidad de Klaus, aunque ambos mantienen varios desacuerdos, saben divertirse juntos. Klaus se ve triste por su muerte cuando fallece en la temporada 2, y jura traerlo de regreso. Romances Caroline Forbes-Klaroline Cuando Klaus conoce a Caroline le atrajo la rubia vampira con cierta tenacidad. El comienza sin darse cuenta a enamorarse de ella, e intenta ganarse su amor. A pesar de que esta se encontrara enamorada de Tyler. Ambos comparten su primer beso y tienen relaciones, antes de que el se vaya. Camille O'Connell Camille y Klaus tienen una relación similar a la de el con Caroline. Esta es mordaz sobre el, y esta en contra de que el la manipule. A la vez que este la utiliza como terapeuta, aunque se niega a admitir sus sentimientos por el. (Ambos). Camille y el tienen un momento intimo en un bar, pero el se va antes de más, debido a Mikael. A lo largo de la temporada 3, se nota que Klaus se preocupa realmente por Cami y tiene sentimientos por ella, aunque no quiere manifestarlos. Aurora de Martel Aurora fue un antiguo romance de Klaus, de la época en la que él recien convivia con su lado vampiro. Ambos mantuvieron un romance secreto por Lucian (el amigo de Klaus) y Tristan (el hermano de Aurora). Otras relaciones Enemigos *Elena Gilbert-Enemiga *Damon Salvatore-enemigo *Lucian Castle - Enemigo *Marcel Gerad Amigos *Hayley Marshall *Stefan Salvatore. * Físico Klaus es un hombre atractivo. Su altura es de un metro ochenta aproximadamente (1'80). Klaus posee cabello rubio oscuro encrespado y los ojos de color azul oscuro que contrasta con su piel blanco perla. Su apariencia física es la de en torno a un hombre de 19-21 años de edad, a pesar de tener más de 1000 años. Al ser un vampiro y un guerrero (siglo 10), está bien construido. Klaus posee una cara delicada y sin embargo masculina, posiblemente debido al hecho de que una vez fue un noble en el siglo 15. Estilo de la ropa de Klaus es, por lo general visto con camisas, pantalones y chaquetas bastante informal, aunque también se le puede ver usando un traje más clásico y refinado, si la situación lo requiere (por ejemplo: el ritual de la piedra de luna; la bola original lanzada por Esther). Él usa accesorios como pulseras o collares de cuero, como se ve en algunas escenas al comienzo de la temporada 3. Apariciones The Vampire Diaries Temporada 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' (en el cuerpo de Alaric Saltzman) *''The Last Dance'' (en el cuerpo de Alaric Saltzman) *''Klaus'' (Flashback/primera aparición moderna en su cuerpo original) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (Flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (como ilusión de Silas) *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''True Lies'' (mencionado) *''Monster's Ball'' (mencionado) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (mencionado) *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (material de archivo) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (mencionado) *''Gone Girl'' (mencionado) Temporada 6 *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (mencionado) Temporada 7 *''This Woman's Work'' (mencionado) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' }} The Originals Temporada 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone With Everyone'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' }} Trivia Promocional 93a38eb25815b9e25a613032fba425b3.jpg c19ff775637728912a009f5bc6b505e4.jpg ee0eb8d0bc4f52e8b54db5043800d5cf.jpg Joseph-morgan-as-klaus-mikaelson-tvd-season-4.jpg joseph-morgan-the-originals-promo-shoot.jpg klaus-mikaelson.jpg Klaus-Mikaelson-klaus-34063367-650-932.png Klaus-Season-3-Promo-HQ-klaus-25038505-1498-2000.jpg tumblr_ntabkvzqpc1ttbb2io1_500.gif Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Mikaelson Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Vampiros Originales Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries